Will it work or not?
by IHATEtHEWolFs
Summary: Bella is dovorced and has two sons, Edward is a surgeon and single. They both meet at his sister Alice's BBQ/pool party, will they find love? Will her sons aprove or rebel? All human/ah.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Chapter 1 – My boy's

"Come on boys it's time to get up." I told my two sons, Blake and Zack.

Zack pushed himself up off the mattress and smiled at me. I picked my three year old up and kissed his forehead. He closed his deep blue eyes and lay his head on my shoulder, yawning. I kissed his cheek and set him on the ground, his little body stretched itself and he let out a groan. He looked at me one more time before running out of the room, I giggled as I heard his little feet make their way down the hallway. I could hear the TV, he was watching _Handy Many_.

Turning to my other son, Blake, I sighed. I shook his back lightly, trying to get him awake. He groaned and patted my hand, shoving it away from him. He was stubborn like me, never doing anything he didn't want to do.

I lifted the comforter off his body and he let out an angry groan. "I want to sleep." He told me.

"Well i have plans with Aunt Alice and you have to get ready for football and soccer camp." I told him – Alice wasn't really their aunt, she was my best friend that I had since college and she has helped me through a lot and the boys love her.

Blake got up and stomped out of my room, he slammed my door and I sighed sadly, as I sat on the edge of the bed I let a tear escape. Sometimes, I got overwhelmed with the whole single mother thing. It was hard without Mike, my ex-husband.

Mike and I divorced when I had just given birth to Zack. While I was in labour, he was on a business trip in California; I soon found out that he was cheating on me with a model from Paris. He got up and left, leaving me an emotional wreck and to take care of a newborn baby and a two year old Blake. It was hard but I had support from my family and friends.

When Mike and I were in the middle of getting the divorce, he signed all his rights to be a parent to me, and the day we signed the divorce papers, he told me I was a no good slut and that I should rot in hell, I never saw him after that.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt a tug on my arm.

"Mommy I am hungry." Zack whispered.

I smiled, looking into his blue eyes.

"I will make breakfast but first you need to get dressed, as well as Blake." He nodded and ran towards his and Blake's room.

I got up off of my bed and into the bathroom; i combed my hair and got into jeans and a light blue jumper. I put a light make-up on my face and went to start another day with my boys.

I went down the hall and saw that Blake had dressed himself; he was wearing white shorts and a dark blue t-shirt. His soccer and football, by the front door called out, along with his shoes.

Zack came down the hall in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt; i guess he was excited about his dance camp. I smiled and started on their pancakes, before i had to go to Alice's and work on our report for fashion.

I flipped the pancakes onto plates and brought them to the table, along with a glass of orange juice.

"Blake, Zack breakfast." I called out.

Zack came running in and I smiled, someone was eager to get going. Blake looked at me when he came in, he looked as if he wanted to say something but didn't, I sighed . . . I wished he would open up to me, ever since Mike left he has just been closed off.

I ate my breakfast quickly and then went to the dishwasher and loaded everything up. Blake was next to being done and I smiled at him, he smiled weakly back at me and then went to put on his runners. I looked at Blake and he was done, just drinking the last of his orange juice.

I put all of the dishes and cups in the dishwasher, I grabbed my keys off the hook and then got my purse, I walked over to Zach and helped him put on his dance shoes, he looked so cute in what he was wearing, I smiled and then looked at Blake, who was putting on his shoes and had his balls in his hands.

I smiled and then went to the door, the boys behind me. I opened it and they both ran to the car. I made sure they were buckled in before driving out of the housing estate and onto the highway.

I soon came to the turn off where I was suppose to drop Blake off, I parked in the lot and both boys got out, I walked to the desk and signed Blake in, he put his stuff in the locker he was given and then he ran out to the group of boys in the field, I noticed that he was with some boys from school. I smiled and saw the coaches coming onto the field, telling them to listen up.

I took Zach's hand and brought him back to the car. Soon we were in front of the dance studio, I signed him in and looked around the room, and there were teenagers mostly and about six kids his age. I sighed and hugged him, he looked a little nervous and I smiled.

"You will do great, they love the way you break dance." I told him, "I love you, Emmett will collect you today, as well as Blake, okay?" I asked him.

He nodded smiled, "Love you." With that he ran off to the dance director and told him his name.

I walked out of the room and went to my car, I got in and there was that eerie silence, I hated the silence, I was so used to the boys ranting in the backseat.

I was meeting Alice at a small coffee shop in town; I soon got there and waited in a booth for her to come.

I looked through my phone and saw that Blake had a party to go to this Friday. "Hello, Bella." Alice's voice brought me out of my own thinking, I jumped a little and she giggled, "Sorry didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"Hey, its fine, I am in a world of my own today. How are you?" I said, sitting back down and smiling at her.

"Good you?" She asked.

"I'm okay . . ." I said. "So we have a lot to go through with the Abercrombie modelling session coming up." I told her.

She nodded, "Before we get into that, I have to ask, do you want to come to my mom and dad's barbeque tonight, they're asking for you." She told me.

I smiled, "I would love to, but Emmett is collecting the boys so I have to go home first."

She smirked, "No you don't, I already rang him, he is coming to mom and dad's after he collects them." She whispered.

And with that, we spent the next four hours discussing which models should go first and who wears what. It was long and hard but we did it.


	2. Chapter 2: Worry!

I got to Alice's parents house and saw that everyone was already here, I saw that everyone was in the back yard and that Emmett was in the pool with Zack, Zack was holding onto Emmett, not wanting to let go but he was giggling. I smiled but soon frowned when I saw Blake, he was sat on the ground, in a corner playing his Nintendo, I sighed. He was closed off again, and he was even in his swimming gear all he needed to do was but down his game and jump in. I went over to the patio table where everyone was sat, "Hello." I said, giving Esme a hug and kiss on the cheek, I gave Carlisle a hug and Jasper and gave a kiss on the cheek to Alice and then waved at Emmett.

I sat down and everyone smiled at me, "What?" I asked.

"Nothing." Was what they said.

Alice sat down beside me and I looked at her, "So how was work?" Carlisle asked.

"Good, we are preparing for an Abercrombie modelling session." I said looking at Alice, "I got the manager on the phone, he said we can have a meeting with him on Friday." She nodded, laughing, this was kind of awkward. "Okay everyone, what is going on?" I asked.

They all shrugged, "Edward is flying home, he should be here in a few hours." Carlisle said.

Oh . . . Edward. I would have to ask Alice about this. . .

I pushed the thought aside and looked at Blake, he had moved behind me but was in a corner I sighed and rubbed my temples, I was rudely not paying attention to what Jasper was saying.

I watched as Blake got up, closing his game and then leaving it there, I watched as he walked over to the Basketball court that was beyond the pool, he picked up his soccer ball and started kicking it.

I then looked at Zack, he was playing with Emmett in the pool, he was laughing and having a great time, Emmett was tickling his stomach and I sighed.

My boys were so different, they had totally opposite personality's, but the thought popped into my head, Was Blake acting like this, thinking he had to protect me or Zack, was he wanting Mike back even though he said he hated Mike.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Alice, she patted my shoulder and motioned me to come with her, I followed her to the kitchen and she looked at me for an explanation.

"It doesn't matter." I said, "Well it does but . . . Do you ever think Blake tries to act a certain way because he thinks he has to, to protect me?" I asked her, "I know that its stupid but do you think so."

"Well yeah but, not really anymore." She said.

Just then I saw an Austin Martin pull up and I saw Edward get out . . . He was gorgeous.


	3. Chapter 3: Him?

I watched as Edward opened the front door, he was wearing dark blue board shorts and white t-shirt, completely casual but he looked so hot. I smiled and looked at Alice; she ran to him and gave him a hug. I saw that he was tanned- as if he had come back from a holiday. He released Alice and looked at her.

"Hey sis." He smiled.

"Hey, I haven't seen you in ages." She looked up at him. "This is my best friend Bella." She gestured to me.

"Hi!" I waved.

"Hey." He said, leaning against the counter, putting his keys down. "I'm Edward." He told me, holding out his hand.

"Bella." I told him, taking his hand and shaking it, there was a spark and I knew he felt it to because when I looked in his bright green eyes they were full of awe.

I smiled and released his hand; he straightened up and looked forward.

He smiled and started forward, looking at his parents, he walked out to the patio and hugged them all including Jasper.

I looked at Alice and she had a huge smile on her face, "He likes you and . . . You like him." She said.

I shrugged and went outside, I sat down and was next to Edward, Alice wanted the seat beside Jasper, I looked and saw that Emmett was playing football with Blake and that Zack was sitting on a chair next to them, playing the Nintendo, the sun was shining down on him and I was worried he would get sunburnt.

"Bella . . ." I was bought out of my thought, I looked at who called me, Esme, "I already put sunscreen on him." I smiled; she was so thoughtful, "Thank you so much." I replied.

"So Edward how has California been?" Carlisle asked.

"It was good, I missed it here though, there weren't any good neuro cases down there only cancer and heart transplants, that was it, but it was a good year of being there and I experienced a lot." He smiled, his straight white teeth shining.

"So, you're coming to work with me in neurology, this will be fun." Carlisle smiled.

Edward chuckled, "I will also be doing lungs and heart transplants." He added smiling.

"How was the plane ride?" Jasper asked.

"It was okay, I mean 5hours is a lot and I am a bit tired but the service wasn't great." He told us, clearly annoyed about it as he let out a breath. "So what have all of you been up to while I was gone?"

"Working." Jasper said, "Being a pharmacist is hard work, and gruelling hours." He sighed.

"Yeah, Bella and I are working on an Abercrombie modelling session and we have a runway show coming up." Alice said, "So everyone is pretty busy."

Edward looked over to his left where Emmett and the boys were, I saw Zack break dancing, he was doing freestyle, it looked like the dance they did in _step up 2: The streets_. I smiled.

"Ohh . . . He is so good at dancing, he is amazing." Edward gasped, "Who's children are they?" He asked, I blushed.

"Mine." I said, I looked at his face and it sank a little, but he hid it well.

He nodded and watched him, smiling.

"What's there names?" He asked.

"The one dancing is Zack he is three going on four and my eldest Blake is the one with the football in his hand." I told him, he nodded.

He looked at them and then turned, we looked at everyone and they were looking at us, I shrugged and looked at Edward, he was smiling at me.

I looked at the table and then suddenly my boys were behind me. "Mom can we have a drink?" Zack asked.

I nodded, handing them a bottle of water each. They both took them and Blake sat on the ground, turning on the Nintendo, Zack sat beside him watching, I took a sip of my wine and turned to everyone.

"There so cute." Alice whispered.

"I agree." Edward murmured.

I smiled. Carlisle and the boys (including Emmett who was laughing at something Edward was saying) went over and started cooking the food. I sighed and looked at Alice and Esme, "You like him." They both whispered.

"Yeah . . . So, he wouldn't go for me, I have my boys to think about." I said, shaking my head.

"Bella, did you see how Edward became sad when we said the boys were yours, he thinks your married, that your taken, but you are not, you are on the market and he is browsing threw to find a women, no sell yourself to him." Esme said.

"Does that even make sense?" Alice laughed and I shook my head 'no'.

"Well you know what I mean." Esme said, taking a sip of her wine.

"Yeah we know." I smiled.

It was nice out today and I liked how the sun was out, it was hot for forks but it was nice.

I looked at the my boys, they were still in the same position except Zack was in Edward's arms, talking and laughing with him, while Emmett and Blake played the Nintendo. I smiled, but I wondered what Edward and Zack were talking about.

I looked at Alice on her Blackberry and I picked up my Iphone.

_Alice, what are you planning? - B, _I sent her that message, this was how we had our private conversations.

_Nothing you need to worry about. - A, _I looked at her and she had a smirk on her face.

_Well if it has anything to do with my boys and myself then I need to know! - B, _She sighed and I watched as she typed back.

_Fine, I was thinking about setting you and Edward up on a date; see how things go, give it a shot please. -A, _I sighed and began typing my reply.

_Okay, but the boys cant know and he has to ask me on his own, don't tell him to do it and why would he go out with me, I have two young children, it would just be a hassle for him.-B, _I sent it and I watched her expression change.

_Bella give it a chance! Don't assume, just go with it. P.S. I will follow your wishes/rules. -A. _I smiled and put my phone down.

Thank you, I mouthed to her and she nodded smiling.

We ate soon after our private conversation. I watched as Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Blake and Zack got into the pool. Esme and Carlisle were sitting down snuggled into one another, an afghan on top of them. I watched as he would kiss Esme's head every so often, I smiled; it was nice to see them that way.

Edward and I were still sat at the table, digesting the food. I laughed as I saw him with his head back and his hand lightly sitting on his stomach, he smiled and looked at my boys in the pool.

"There adorable and very smart, your husband must be so proud, he is a lucky guy to have you and the boys." He said, looking at me.

"Oh . . . I am not married, divorced actually, my husband left when Zack was born, he was cheating on me with a model and um, he signed his rights to be a parent over to me and then left, haven't seen him since." I said, shrugging.

"Well I am sorry." He told me, looking into my eyes.

"I don't really care, the boys don't really talk about it and I am actually glad, I didn't like who he became when Blake was born. I knew the marriage was over when I got pregnant but he just didn't make the move until I got pregnant with Zack, he hasn't even seen Zack before and he never will . . . I won't let him hurt us again." I whispered.

"I am sorry but I do admire that you are a strong women and very loving towards your boys and I like that about you . . . Your perfect." I heard him mutter the last bit, but I don't think he knew I heard the 'your perfect' bit.

My heart skipped a beat and I was lucky that he kept talking, "So have you always lived here?" He asked.

"No, I was born here and when I was a few weeks old my mom and dad split up so my mom took me to Arizona and I moved back here when I was 17, I met Alice in senior year. How come I didn't meet you until know?" I asked.

"Well, I have been busy; I was already in my second year of college when you moved here. I came home on holidays but you were never around and then I moved to California, so I never got to see you, but I am glad we met." He smiled.

"Me too." I smiled.

"Well I like you and I was wondering, do you want to go on a date with me?" He asked.

I looked at my boys, they looked happy, I then looked at Edward, "Yeah, I would like that, just give me your number and I will call you, remember I have to get a babysitter." I giggled.

"I am sure Alice can help." He laughed.

We exchanged numbers and I continued to talk with him until it got dark and the boys needed to get home and into bed. He kissed me on the cheek as I left and hugged the boys, I thought it was sweet and Zack really liked Edward. Blake liked Edward but didn't take to him that great, he was polite but I knew he would show his true feelings about Edward soon.

The boys and I got home at around mid-night, they were exhausted and fell asleep as soon as there heads hit the pillow, I smiled and then set my alarm for the morning. I went to sleep with a smile on my face. J


	4. Chapter 4: The boys!

_Beep . . . Beep . . . Beep _

I sighed, slapping the alarm clock so it would, shut up! I felt the bed sink and I looked to see Zach, he sat up and I stared at him, I tucked him into his bed last night, not mine.

I frowned, "Zach, why are you in my bed?" I asked him, gently shoving his blonde fringe off his forehead.

"Bad dream, so I came in here." He shrugged, taking the remote and turning the TV on, I laughed and then got up.

He was just like his father, I grimaced and pushed the thought to the back of my mind. I couldn't deny that I loved Mike, I had two children with him and it would always be there, but it was wrong what he had done, so I was not letting him back into any of our lives.

I got into the shower and then got the boys ready, taking them to camp. They seemed excited to go today and Blake actually showed a bit of enthusiasm.

I smiled at that, he seemed a bit happier than yesterday. I noticed that he had not talked to Edward yesterday but he had talked to everyone else . . . I shoved the thought to the back of my mind as I pulled up at Alice's.

She greeted me with a warm hug and I laughed as she led me into her living room which was full of stacks of models photos and clothes, plus a lot of paperwork. I giggled, poor Jasper.

I sat down taking two files and she took another two, "So this model, I think should be in swim wear, since he has a great body and is tanned." I said, we discussed what he (The model) would wear, and then clipped the photo's of clothes he would wear onto his profile, we had got threw many when my phone suddenly rang.

I picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID "Hello?" I answered.

"Hey, Bella . . . It's Edward." I heard him say softly, his voice low.

"Oh hey, how are you?" I asked, smiling as Alice looked at me, a smile on her face.

"I'm good, I was just wondering if you and I could go get dinner this Friday?" He asked sweetly.

I smiled widely, trying to keep my cool and not scream with excitement, "Yeah that would be great."

"Okay, so this Friday, I will pick you up at six." He said, sounding happy.

"Yeah sure, it was nice talking with you again." I told him and after he said goodbye, we both hung up.

"Was that who I thin it was?" Alice squealed.

I nodded, "If your thinking Edward, then yes. Know I have to find a babysitter. . ." I whispered, looking threw my contacts list, but Alice took my phone.

"Jasper and I will mind them if I get to dress you and style you plus do your make-up." She looked at me, an eager smile on her face.

I nodded, "Deal."

I laughed with her as we looked threw models photos, we made plans and then I went to pick up the boys.

As I parked in Blake's football camp lot, I watched them on the field, he looked stressed and I frowned, something was on his mind.

He soon enough got into the car, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey mom." He said, sitting back and putting on his belt.

"Hello baby. What did you do today?" I asked him, making my way onto highway.

"Nothing much, it was boring apart from the friends." I saw him shrug as I glanced at him. "Mom can I ask you something?" He asked.

"Sure." I said, he sighed and then I waited for him to talk.

"Can I change from football and soccer to Basketball and Rugby. Basketball is way more fun and rugby is a lot more easier than football, and I like them better than the sport I am doing know." He whispered.

"Okay, so what your saying is, that you want to do Rugby, Basketball along with your other sports activities tennis, swimming, baseball and sailing that you are starting in school this summer. Are you sure you want to do that much sport?" I asked, concerned that it would be a bit to overwhelming.

"Yeah, it seems a lot but actually it isn't, because when I go back to school, I will have sailing on a Monday, baseball on Tuesday, Basketball on Wednesday and in the evening I will have swimming, then on Thursday I will have tennis and on Saturday morning I will have a rugby match." He said, just as I pulled into Zack's dance studio.

"Where did you find all this out?" I asked.

"Well . . . I already changed my schedule, coach did it for me." He smiled, handing the piece of paper to me.

I looked through it and sighed, two hours of swimming, 1hr 30min. Of Rugby each training session, and everything else was an hour, but sailing was three hours.

I put the piece of paper in the passenger seat, letting Blake out of the car. We went into the dance hall, watching the class finish up. I was amazed by how good they were. The surprising thing was that the gave Zack a main part when they free-styled, he did most of the work.

When we got back to the car, the boys both fell asleep on the ride home. I opened the house door, laying them on the sofa one at a time.

I put a blanket over them and started dinner, I never noticed that it was five o'clock. I sucked in a deep breathe, that day went fast.

I went on my facebook and saw that there was a friend request, I smiled when I saw that it was Edward, he looked like a model in his photos. I blushed as I saw him shirtless on a yacht, he was tanned and looked amazing.

I saw that he was online, so I clicked on his name and started a conversation:

_Hey, how are you?_- I asked, I hoped he would reply.

_**Hey, I am good, u?**_- I squealed like a fifteen year old girl, he replied.

_I'm okay, tired. So Alice was telling me that you moved into an apartment near to where I live_ - I stated, just so I had something to talk about.

_**Yeah, stressful getting everything organised. I saw Blake doing football today, he didn't look to happy. **_- I frowned, my baby wasn't happy. I typed a quick reply.

_Yeah, he wants to change from Football and soccer to Rugby and Basketball. _- I told him.

_**That's cool, I love rugby . . . If he needs any help, I can show him a few things. So you all ready for Friday?**_ -He asked, adding a smiley face.

_Yes I am . . . U?_ - I typed back.

_**Yes, I have got everything booked, even your surprise. **_- I smiled.

_I hate surprises! LoL, what are you up 2?_ - I asked, going to the refrigerator and getting a bottle of water.

_**Thinking about you babes. You looked so good in that dress you wore to the barbeque **_- I gasped and blushed, was he flirting?

_Well, I hate to break it to you superstar . . . You looked better. _- I told him.

_**We looked good together. **_- I laughed, I loved this guy, he humoured me.

_Well . . . I have a question? What do you think about me having kids? _- I asked, it took a minute before he replied.

_**I don't mind it, I mean . . . you're a beautiful women and I like you, your children come first in your life, I understand that. Plus your kids are really nice and we don't have to rush things. **_- He typed back.

_Well thank you for being honest, I got 2 go, dinner and hungry kids . . . Talk to you later Edward. _- I quickly typed and after he said bye, I logged out. I looked at the pot and realized that something was burning.

I ran to the kitchen and mixed it, quickly fixing what I had made a mistake in, I noticed that Zack was awake and he smiled at me when I saw him. I knew that Zack was three and didn't really understand what things meant, he wouldn't be four until next year and he could only say a few words and sentences. I smiled as he came over hugging my legs. I patted his back and he looked at me.

I knew that even though he couldn't speak that much, he was an amazing dancer and expressed himself threw that.

I placed a plate of food in front of him, waking up Blake and did the same. We all ate in silence, all of us tired. I sighed and cleaned up, the boy getting ready for bed, on summer nights we got ready for bed early and watched a movie.

I smiled, bringing the popcorn over to them, we all snuggled up on the sofa, watching Jungle Book . . .


	5. Chapter 5: What is it this time?

Friday came by fast and I sighed happily when waking up, I couldn't wait for my date with Edward. I looked at my alarm clock and groaned, I was running late. I got everybody up and we all got dressed in a rush, only eating croissants for breakfast.

I dropped the boys off at there camps and then sped to work. I smiled when seeing Alice and she looked at me with a serious face.

"He's here, already?" I asked in surprise.

"Yes and I have been waiting for you, where were you?" She asked.

"I was running late." I said, uneasily.

"Whatever, come on." She dragged me forward and into the office, I shook the clients hand and we sat down and talked through our presentation.

We arranged another meeting and Alice and I went back to work. My cell phone rang and I groaned while picking it up, "Hello?" I asked, not recognising the number.

"Hello this is James, is this Bella Swan?" A male voice asked.

"This is she." I said, putting a file back on the shelf.

"I am ringing you in concern of Blake." He stated, "He got in a fight and has a very bad bruised eye."

I ran my hands through my hair and shook my head, "Um, I will be there as soon as I can, what was the fight about?" I asked while getting my things organized.

"He wont say, he says its his business." I said goodbye and hung up.

I asked Alice to cover for me, and then got into my car. I pulled up at the camp and saw Blake at a picnic table with an icepack on his face and a supervisor beside him.

"Hi . . ." I said, shaking James's hand. "I am so sorry about this. He will be punished." I said with clenched teeth while looking at Blake.

He just sat there, no emotion on his face. "I assure you that its okay, he wasn't the only one involved." He said.

I talked a few more minutes with James and then led Blake to the car, I made sure he was buckled in and then removed the icepack, looking at his face. His eye was a red/purple colour, and there was a big bump just above his eyelid.

I looked in the trunk and got some painkillers out of my bag, I made sure that he didn't fall asleep. We both didn't say anything, we just looked a each other.

I got into the drivers seat and drove towards the office, I helped Blake out and we headed for the elevators.

"Mommy talk to me." He said in a sad voice, tugging on my pants.

I kept my eyes forward just glancing down at him once, his eyes were glassy. I was so mad with him that I didn't care if he cried.

I got off the elevator and he was beside me, I sat at my desk and he came in, closing the door and sitting down. He looked at me, he just stood there and I looked at him.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked.

"Furious." I replied.

I heard his soft whimper and I looked up, tears made there down his cheeks while his chin wobbled.

I saw him try to swallow the lump in his throat bur he couldn't, "You didn't even ask me how I felt, you didn't even ask me what happened." He said, his voice weak and low.

I felt a lump in my throat, I watched as he sat down on the armchair beside the bookshelf, he rested his head on his knees and then rubbed his eyes.

I got up and dropped my pen on the table, "Come here." I said.

I picked him up and then sat down with him on my lap, "I didn't ask you about the situation because your always getting into fights and you mostly cause them." I stated.

"I didn't cause this one, the guy told me that I was a bastard, that I had no father, that he abandoned me. I don't want it to be true but I guess it is." He said, tears coming down his cheeks. I held him tightly and he hugged himself to me, I felt tears in my eyes but I refused to let them spill over.

"I'm sorry for everything Blake, but we just have to stay strong. Daddy left because he wanted to, not because he didn't love you." I told him.

He nodded, I took care of him and kept an icepack on his face for a little longer. Jasper came to the office and promised to have someone look at it, I nodded at him and kissed Blake goodbye, I made him promise to call me before he went to bed.

He kissed my cheek and then left with Jasper to go get Zack. Alice and I left to go to my place.

I got some work that I would have to do over the weekend but it was only a small amount.


	6. Chapter 6: Date!

Alice got me ready for my date, she did a really great job. I was wearing a black dress with Black heels and diamond earrings and necklace. I waited anxiously in the hallway, I looked at myself in the mirror, my hair was in an elegant twist and I smiled, applying some lip gloss.

I squealed excitedly when the doorbell rang. I composed myself and took a breath in, I opened the door and my jaw dropped but I quickly snapped it closed.

Edward was like sex on legs, he was wearing black slacks and dress pants with a blue shirt and jacket, he held a dozen roses in his hands and I smiled up at him.

"Hello Bella." He greeted me with a hug.

I wrapped my arms around him, "Hello, these look amazing." I said as he passed them to me, I didn't need to put them in a vase as they already were in one.

I placed them in the kitchen and as I turned around, Edward took my hand, leading me to the door. I giggled and locked the door. We made our way outside.

"Sorry for rushing you, but we have dinner reservations and if we get there late, we will probably lose the table." He chuckled as he opened the door for me, I smiled. I couldn't believe I was getting into an Austin Martin.

"Its okay. I understand, what restaurant?" I asked.

He drove forward and I liked the way he held my hand over the console, "Um, Bella Italia." He said.

I gasped, "How did you get us a reservation there?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Contact." I giggled and rubbed my thumb over his knuckles. He was so sweet.

He parked the car in the lot and opened my door for me, he was such a gentleman. I smiled and he intertwined our fingers.

We ate a extravagant meal and I loved the view outside of the beach and the sun was just setting. Edward had an amazing taste in wine. I watched as he swirled it in his glass before taking a sip. I smiled at him, my cheeks were hurting from smiling so much. He just made me happy all the time.

"So how was your meeting?" He asked, taking a sip from his glass.

"It was good, we have another meeting next week." I told him.

He looked at me sceptically, "Are you okay? You seem a little worried." He said, I looked at him.

I shrugged, looking into his eyes, "It doesn't matter." I shook my head, "It does but you shouldn't be bothered with it." I whispered.

"Bella you can tell me, I am only happy when your happy." He said genuinely.

"Um Blake got in a fight today and he has this huge bruise on his right eye and also a bump I am worried about." I said.

He nodded, "Well first of all, your not bothering me, and if you want I can take a look at him, since I am a brain surgeon. That is if your comfortable." He said.

"I would like that, thank you." I said, smiling.

We continued to talk over dessert and I really enjoyed his company. I laughed at his corny jokes and learnt a lot about him.

He worked as a brain surgeon and he also did lung and heart transplants, he was on a pro rugby team here and he loved fast cars.

I told him more about me and things that happened years ago and also about how he felt about the whole situation. He laughed and said he was fine with me having kids. He looked genuine when he said it.

After he paid for the bill, we decided to go for a walk on the beach, we walked hand in hand, my feet seeping into the sand. It was nice. I took the pins out of my hair and let it fall down my back.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled, both of us were quiet, just taking it all in. I could feel the electricity in the air, I wanted to kiss him and he wanted to kiss me.

I stopped in the sand and so did he, I turned to look at him and he held me around the waist. My hand caressed his cheek, the other held on his bicep.

He leaned down and I leaned up, our lips touched and we both smiled. It was the most perfect moment, I kissed him harder, our tongues fighting for dominance, I let him win and he took control, it was sexy as hell. I loved his lips, they were so soft and sweet. I had never felt like this before.

I groaned when my cell phone rang. I answered it and smiled bitter sweetly, it was Blake calling to say goodnight. I looked at Edward once I had hung up.

"Sorry, boys were saying goodnight to me." I giggled.

He laughed, "I completely understand." He whispered. Leaning in for a peck. I smiled against his lips. We walked back to the car and I smiled, what a great night.


	7. Chapter 7: Acceptance!

**Sorry I haven't updated in so long!**

**BPOV**

I woke up in the morning with a slight headache, I might have had a little bit too much wine last night but anyway, who cares? I rolled over and checked my phone, I had two texts messages.

I smiled and opened up Edward's, _Hey beautiful, hope you enjoyed last night, want to go to the fair on Sunday with me? You can bring the boys._

I read over his text twice to see if I was seeing it right, he wanted to go on a second date? I typed back quickly **Hey handsome, I had a wonderful night thank you, what time will I meet you at the fair? **

I read through Alice's text and smiled, _Bella how did it go, I am dieing to know!_

I laughed and typed back, **It was wonderful, I will tell u all the details when I get to your house in about an hour!**

I got up and had a shower, scrunching my hair. I got dressed in a white sundress and flip flops. I went to the car and drove onto the highway. I drove towards Alice's house and she literally attacked me when she opened the door.

"How was it?" She squealed, "Tell me everything."

I looked around, not wanting the boys to hear this, "There out back with Jazz." She told me.

I nodded and we sat in the kitchen drinking coffee, "Well he picked me up, he gave me a crystal vase full of red roses, which I thought was sweet. He brought me to the restaurant Bella Italia and we had a gorgeous meal, we talked about stuff over dinner, then we went down to the beach, kissed and had more wine." I smiled, what a perfect night.

"You kissed?" She yelled.

"Shh . . ." I said looking around, "Yes and I must say he is an excellent kisser." I giggled.

She laughed, "So are you guys going out again?"

I nodded, "He invited the boys and I to go to the fair with him tomorrow."

"Oh yeah that fair in Port Angels, I am going." She said.

I laughed, "Your only going so you can spy on us."

She shrugged, "So . . . And maybe if your lucky I will take those handsome two little princes of your hands so you can kiss your king." She winked.

I laughed and suddenly head a chorus of 'Mommy' I smiled and hugged both Blake and Zack.

"You ready to go home?" I asked them.

They nodded and got there over night bags. I thanked Alice and Jasper for babysitting and we all got in the car. I went to the supermarket, I needed to stock up on grocery's.

I got a cart and the boys held onto it. I went around getting fruit and vegetables and dinner's for the coming week. I sighed unhappily when the boys started throwing in pop tars and sweets. I raised an eyebrow at them and they just smiled.

I sighed, they really had me wrapped around there little finger. I continued on and Zack went to look at magazines, he looked at me confused.

"Momma, is that the man that was at the Cullen baraque?" He asked.

"Um, let me see." I told him.

He pointed to the guy and I gasped, Edward . . . In a magazine . . . Playing rugby . . . What?

He never mentioned this. I looked at him, he was completely sexy in his navy shorts that hit mid thigh and his high knee socks that were black. He was holding a rugby ball in the photo and I looked at it more closely.

Rugby Final July 2nd

Forks vs. Spokane

Why had he never mentioned this? I would have to ask him tomorrow. I took the magazine and threw it in the cart, I continued my shop and checked out. I packed everything into the car and we all made our way home.

When we got back, I unpacked all the grocery's and put the TV on for the boys, letting them play. I started to make lasagne for dinner. I heard little feet in the kitchen and I smiled, I felt someone hug my leg and I looked back, hugging him.

Blake sat on the counter watching me, "Blake what do you say we got to the fair in Port Angels tomorrow, my friend Edward asked us to go with him?"

He looked at me, "Is he your boyfriend?"

I didn't know what to say, I was caught of guard. "Um." was all I could get out.

"Its okay if he is, I mean you deserve to be happy right? Dad's gone, he's not coming back." He shrugged.

There were tears in his eyes as he looked up at me, maybe he was finally accepting that we all had to move on. I went over to him, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back and cried into my chest. "Sorry." He whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." I told him.

He looked up at me and I wiped his tears away. "But I . . ." I cut him off, shaking my head. I kissed his forehead and continued with the dinner.

Hopefully he would accept Edward . . .

**Review!**


	8. Chapter 8: The fair

**BPOV**

I rushed the boys out of bed and got them ready; Edward had text me last night to meet him in the fair entrance at noon. I assured him we would be there but right now we were late . . . Really late.

We had forty-five minutes to have get to the fair, get a parking and meet Edward. I sighed and got them into the car, we had skipped breakfast, I would get them something to eat at the fair.

I sped down the highway and I looked at the time five minutes late, I groaned and quickly went through the town of Port Angels. I parked and got the boys out. We walked across the parking lot to the corner and walked up the busy street.

I smiled when seeing Edward, "Hey, I am so sorry I am so late." I told him.

"Hey, its okay. Don't worry about it." He told me, I nodded and he smiled down at the boys, "And you must be Blake and Zack, nice to see you again." He pumped fists with them.

I smiled and we walked in, the boys looked around big smiles on there faces. I laughed, "What do you guys want to go on first?" I asked.

"Um, how about that?" Blake asked, smiling at me.

I looked behind me and saw a huge rollercoaster, it looked really fast and I felt sick just looking at it. "Um, I think I will stay here." I laughed.

"Come on mom." Blake said.

"I think I will stay with mommy." Zach said, looking at the ride.

"Um I will go with you Blake, if you want?" Edward smiled.

"Uh, yeah sure." He nodded.

Edward placed a hand on his back and guided him forward, I smiled and Zack and I went for breakfast I got four chocolate croissants and we watched the rollercoaster. Edward and Blake came off, big smiles on there faces.

"Wow that was a rush." Edward laughed.

"Yeah, thanks for taking me Edward." Blake smiled.

"No problem buddy." He ruffled his hair.

"You two are daredevils." I told them.

Blake laughed and shrugged, coming over and giving me a hug. I handed him a croissant and one to Edward, who thanked me, kissing my cheek. We walked around the fair and Zack squealed at something.

I looked at him and followed were his eyes were, there was a huge lion teddy on a rack and I smiled, "You want to win that?" I asked him.

He nodded eagerly and took my hand, he lead me towards it and Edward insisted on paying, I sighed and gave in, "Okay Zack go win it." I told him.

He shook his head and pointed to Edward, "You want me to do it?" Edward asked.

Zack nodded and Edward shrugged, Edward shot six cans and had six more to go, he hit them all perfectly and I smiled, Zack got his lion teddy. He hugged it to his chest and I took Edward's hand, we went around a few more times on rides and played more games.

"Hey guys." We heard from behind us. I turned and saw Alice and Jazz.

"Hey Alice, Jasper." Edward said, hugging them.

I greeted them as well and Alice winked at me, "So we were thinking of going to the candy store across the street, you boys want to come?" She asked Blake and Zack, they nodded and went with us.

I laughed and Edward took my hand, leading me towards a bench. "Your boys are really sweet." Edward smiled.

"Thanks, I think they like you." I told him.

He smiled and then looked at me, "Why doesn't Zack talk that much? Is he shy?" He asked.

I sighed and looked at my wrists, playing with my bangles. "Um, when he was one Mike and I were getting divorced, he never knew about Zack, didn't know anything about him, and Blake used to always cry and stuff because Mike wasn't around and I would cry as well . . . He was diagnosed with selective mutism, he suffers from it because of a traumatic event." I whispered, tears in my eyes.

Edward held me tightly, I lay my head on his chest and he rubbed my back, "Sorry I didn't mean to make you upset." He whispered.

"Its okay, you need to know if you're going to be around him. Dancing helps him get out of his shell." I nodded.

"That's good." He whispered.

"Oh Edward, can I ask you something?" I looked up at him.

"Anything." He kissed my forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me about rugby? I mean you didn't have to but you were in a magazine that the boys read and you were smoking hot." I whispered, smiling.

He laughed, "Sorry, I just forgot. You and the boys can come to that game if you want." He whispered.

"I would like that." I told him.

"Cool, so it's in two weeks." He said.

I nodded and turned my head, leaning in to kiss his lips, it was slow at first but it grew rapidly hot in seconds, our tongues danced together and I smiled pulling back, placing a few light kisses on his lips.

We got up and went for coffees, the boys and Alice and Jasper came back and we took them to see a parade. Soon enough it was six o'clock and after having dinner, both of them were really tired, after walking all day.

I sighed; I was so not ready to leave Edward yet. "You want to come back to my apartment?" I whispered.

"Um, yeah sure." He smiled, "I will follow you."

I nodded and got the boys into the car; I started it up and drove onto the highway.

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Kisses

**BPOV**

I parked in front of the complex and Edward parked beside me, the boys had fallen asleep and I picked up Zack and Edward picked up Blake. We walked into my apartment and placed them on there bed.

I got them ready for bed, and tucked them in, Edward was in the living room and I smiled. "You want anything to eat or drink?" I asked him.

"No thanks." He whispered.

I nodded and came to sit beside him on the sofa, he wrapped his arms around me and I giggled, he placed delicate kisses all over my face and I smiled, I lay on the sofa, looking up at him, I noticed a chain around his neck and I ran my fingers over the collar of his t-shirt and lifted the dog tags from under his shirt so I could see them.

They had the Culled crest on it as well as his full name, I smiled and pulled on the dogs tags, so his head would lower and I could kiss him. His lips attacked mine and I moaned. I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged myself to him.

He pulled away and looked down at me, a smile on his face, I stroked his cheek, "There is something about you Bella, that every time I am with you, I catch my breath." He said, his breath hitching at the end of the sentence.

I smiled, "I feel the same exact way."

He smiled and leaned back in, kissing my lips and trailing kisses down my neck, I pulled his head back up, kissing his lips and he deepened it. His hands started to move down, over my shoulders and down my arms, moving onto my stomach and stopping on my sides.

I looked into his eyes and smiled, "I'm glad I met you Edward." I whispered.

He smiled, "Be my girlfriend?" He whispered.

I squealed and kissed him hard, "Yes." I laughed.

We kissed for a long time and I was sad to see him go home, I wanted him to stay longer but he couldn't. We both had work the next day, I sighed and let him out.

I opened the door and looked up at him, he smiled down at me, his fingers lightly stroking my cheek, "Don't look so sad." He stated, but in his eyes I saw that he was too.

"I am not sad, I just wish you didn't have to leave." I told him, placing my hand on his chest.

He nodded knowingly, "Its late, you should get to bed." He whispered.

"When will I see you again?" I asked, tears in my eyes. I didn't want this to be it.

"Bella, shh . . . Sweetheart, it okay I will see you during the week." He said, kissing my forehead and with one last goodbye kiss, he left.

I sighed and closed the door. I rested my head against it and then padded of to bed, falling asleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
